


Choices

by jinx237



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, F/F, Jealousy, Jokes, but like not crazy levels, but theres fun times too, im sorry for the sad, sad trini, tiny bit of swearing but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: Trini and Kim were seriously dating judging by the dates they go on. At least, that's what she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Trini sits on the edge of the cliff where she normally does her tai chi in silence. She sniffles, looking up at the night sky while she plays back the events of the day. 

She had arrived at school this morning excited to see Kim. For the past few weeks she and Kimberly had been secretly kinda dating. Well honestly, Trini didn’t exactly know what they were. She just knew that they had very heated make out sessions on Kimberly’s bed and cuddled in silence whenever they weren’t flirting with each other or talking about other things. 

Trini had tried not to overthink their banter those first few months after defeating Rita. She didn’t want to end up with a crush on Kim and then be left heartbroken once she finds out Kim is straight or just not interested in her that way. But over the course of those months, she began to believe that Kim was sincere in her flirting. It eventually escalated one night when they were at Kim’s diving pool. 

Trini and Kim had been swimming and trying different dives when she had jokingly told Kim that diving was hot while she leaned against a rock to watch her better. Kim’s eyes had snapped from looking at the cliff to looking straight into Trini’s. 

While she swam closer, she said “Oh, what about it is hot?” 

Trini remembers how her heart speed up while she looked back at Kim and responded “The way a girl’s body looks when she’s mid-dive.” she had made a little grunt and continued with “it doesn’t hurt that they’re half naked too y’know.” 

At this point Kim was already in front of her and quitely responded with “yeah, I get what you’re saying.” while she clearly looked up and down Trini’s bikini clad body. 

They had slowly made eye contact and Trini clearly remembers how Kim looked into her eyes before leaning forward and stopping just shy of their lips touching. Her eyes had been closed and she had taken a quiet breath in when Trini had placed her hands on her hips. The next thing Trini knew they were kissing. At the first touch of their lips Trini had felt a spark of electricity and it flowed throughout her whole body. 

She remembers how free she had felt kissing the girl she had a huge crush on and knew she was steadily falling hard for. They must have made out on against that rock for a while because her lips were bruised and both of their hair was a mess. She remembers the way Kim had looked into her eyes and smiled such a bright, blinding smile and had started giggling in joy. Trini couldn’t hold back the smile that spread across her face and her laugh at Kim’s excitement. She had wanted to freeze that moment and live in it forever. 

Over the next few weeks they would hang out at Kim’s house more and make out and talk about everything and anything. It had taken Trini some effort to be completely open with Kim about her thoughts but they had already been close friends, best friends, before they had started this new relationship. Trini loved to hear Kim talk about music and photography and honestly, anything really. She likes to see the way Kim’s eyes light up when she talks about getting the perfect picture or hearing the way the lyrics of a song connected to Kim in some way. Kim could have read her the dictionary but she would have listened all the same. 

Trini hadn’t known exactly had they were, but she had been certain the were at last dating. They went on krispy kreme ‘dates’ almost twice a week and if she counted the times they went anywhere alone together it would be very often. They would even hold hands. Kim would normally grab her hand first but sometimes Trini was the one to reach out first, with a blush that she would deny ever being there. They did more of course, but it was all normally kind of low key. 

They had gone to the fair a couple weeks ago. Trini had seen Kim eyeing a booth that had some stuffed animals as prizes. When she had looked closer she saw that it was a dart throwing game. She had smirked and walked up to the booth with Kimberly walking behind her and started to get money out to play.

“Trini, you know these things are rigged right? Don’t waste your money.” Kim had said to her while she paid the guy running the booth.

“Don’t worry Princess, I’ve got this.” Trini said as she winked at Kim and collected the darts in her hands. 

Kim moved to the side as Trini got a feel for the differences in the darts’ weight. Trini lined up her hand and threw the first dart through a balloon. She winked at Kim as she threw the next one and turned to see it pop two at once. The threw the last one and laughed as she popped another one. The guy behind the counter had looked shocked as he motioned for her to take her pick of all the prizes. 

“Well Princess, you going to take your pick or am I?” she remembers turning and seeing Kim smile and warp her arm around Trini’s while she picked out a stuffed animal that looked like a tiger. 

As they had walked away Kim had kissed her on the cheek and shyly said “Thanks Trin, I love her already.” Trini had blushed and turned her head while smiling to herself. 

Trini honestly doesn’t know what went wrong. What she did wrong. For the past few hours Trini went over anything she could have done because there has to be something she did that explains what happened this morning. 

Trini had walked into school this morning excited to see Kim. They didn’t get to hang out during the weekend because Kim said she was busy so Trini had hung out with the boys, mostly Zack though since they both stood out late. She walked to Kim’s locker to wait for her or find her, depending on if the other girl woke up on time or not. As she turned the corner she was surprised to see Kim talking to a guy that looked like a wannabe James Dean or something as equally stupid. He has leaning in close to Kim as he was talking and was blatantly checking her out. Trini felt her jealousy rear its ugly head but just as she was about to make her presence known she heard something that caught her attention.

“Hey, our date this weekend was pretty chill. Wanna go out again babe?” Trini stopped dead in her tracks, she felt her heart stop. ‘No.’ she thought, Kim and her might not have made what exactly they were clear, but she was sure that Kim knew that she was serious about them. 

She heard Kim giggle and say “yeah it was nice, but don’t you think it’s a little soon to be asking for another.” Trini had watched as she saw Kim turn and smile at this dude. As Trini watched him wrap his arm around Kim, she felt her heart drop to the floor. 

Trini was hurt, so hurt. In the moment she doesn’t know what exactly Kim felt through their bond but she saw Kim’s back stiffen and her head snapped to look behind her. They made eye contact for a split second but that was all Trini could handle before she turned and ran around the corner. 

She heard Kim call her name, but Trini blended into the crowd as she ran as fast as she could out of the school. As she ran, she fished her power coin out of her pocket and focused hard as she turned off her connection to the others. The last thing she needed as to be followed as she ran off campus and into the mines. 

This leads her to now. She had avoided the others all day and turned off her phone. She had even made sure to move around so she wouldn’t be found and she had avoided her spot till now. Trini sighed and turned her phone back on so she could text her father that she would be sleeping over at a friend’s house, the last thing she needed was to be home right now. She got the okay from her dadand she looked through her missed calls and messages. 

She had three calls and six messages from Billy asking her if she’s okay and why she turned off her connection. Seven calls from Jason and one very long message asking her essentially the same thing as Billy. Zack had called her fucking seventeen times leaving her about thirty messages that spanned from ‘are you okay’ to threats that she better answer him before he hunts her down and throws her into the freezing lake again. However, his last message just says ‘T, I really don’t know what happened but I’m honestly worried. Please answer me.’ 

She sighs and pauses. She almost doesn’t want to check if Kimberly sent anything or called. She doesn’t know if she’ll be mad or just sad. Probably a weird mix of both anyway, since that’s what’s she’s feeling now. She ends up putting her phone down and pulling her knees close to her chest. 

Trini feels so stupid, she’s been crying on and off all day and now just the thought of checking what might be there is enough to bring more tears to her eyes. She’s honestly tired. So emotionally tired, she feels almost dead. She just wants to crash in one of the beds the ship has or even at the train car, but she’s still waiting for a better time to head down to the ship. 

She wants to avoid the others at all costs, she’s really not in the mood to talk about her feelings or come up with a lie. Her heartbreak was obviously strong enough that they all had felt something before she had cut off her connection. Admittingly she thinks Zack and Kim would had the strongest echo of what she was feeling. And she’s nowhere near ready to feel anything they’re feeling, what Kim’s feeling, along with all her confusing emotions and pain. 

Trini sighs and thinks about what happened again, as if it hasn’t been running through her head all day. She obviously did something wrong. She must have, either that or maybe Kim just decided Trini wasn’t worth the hassle that came with dating a girl, or just dating her in general. 

Trini doesn’t want to think that Kim didn’t have any interest in her at all, or was using her. Trini knows that couldn’t be true because of the look in Kim’s eyes when they kissed and when they had their late night conversations. But Trini had also believed that Kim was serious about them and that they were practically together already. It’s obvious that the problem is Trini. She probably just isn’t worth it, or maybe she’s just not good enough. Trini know she has her own issues with communicating and-

Trini stiffened. She heard a twig snap. She may have cut her connection to the others off but she still has her powers and senses. She knows unfortunately that the sound was close enough that whoever it was can see her. She doesn’t know if she should hope that it’s Zack or not. She knows a part of her wants it to be Kimberly but she also doesn’t want it to be her. 

Trini quietly sniffles and wipes her tears on her sweater. Doesn’t matter who it is, she’s not going to let them see her crying. She hears footsteps and stiffens as they walk until they’re next to her. She keeps her head down and her right hand holds on to her left arm, she doesn’t want to know who it is that’s moving to sit next to her. 

Her knuckles immediately turn white the moment she hears a soft “Trin...” 

They both sit there in silence. Trini holding her breath, not picking up her head. Kimberly looking at Trini, her arms wrapped around herself. 

“Trin, please look at me.” And Trini just wants to scream, but all she can get out is a raspy “Go away Kimberly”.

“Trini please, let me explain-” 

“Explain what Kimberly!” Trini says as she looks up into Kimberly’s eyes. Kimberly’s breath catches and she looks like shes in pain. ‘Ha, like she has anything to be hurt about’ Trini thinks as she looks away. She doesn’t want to see the pity in Kim’s eyes. They’re both silent, Trini breaks it first.

“Explain what Kimberly. That you decided to date some dude and not tell me. What was I? Some fun on the side or did you just decide I wasn’t good enough-” 

“Trini no!”

Trini scoffs. Kimberly looks at Trini, 

“Trini you know that’s not what happened, that’s not what I was doing...Right?” Trini’s silent and Kim’s voice breaks as she says “Right Trini?” 

“I don’t know Kimberly. You can’t exactly blame me either.” 

“Trin, you know I’m serious about us right?”

“No Kimberly I don’t know that. Afterall, I learned today that you went out with some dude this weekend when I thought we were seriously dating. So excuse me if I don’t exactly think that right now.” Trini sounded cold. She was hurt, she honestly wasn’t even sure how she was talking without crying right now. Kimberly is silent. 

“What do you want from me Kim?” Trini asks quietly, tiredly.

“I honestly don’t know Trin. That’s why I went out with that guy to figure out what I want, I don’t want to get into a serious relationship with you until I’m certain it’s what I want.” Kim says with a crack in her voice. “I’m sorry.” she whispers. Trini thinks it’s all she can say right now, but she knows she means it.

Trini sighs and stands up “Well Kim, I guess you have all the time you want to figure this out now. I...I want to be left alone for a bit. Talk to me once you figure everything out.” 

“Trini you know I’d never hurt you on purpose right? Right?” Kim says desperately as she stands, watching as Trini takes a few steps away. 

“....I know Kim. But it still doesn’t change the fact that you did.” Trini whispers as she walks away. 

Trini spends the night in the ship. She responds to the boy’s messages telling them that she’s fine and just wants to be alone for a bit. Zack however, doesn’t listen. He finds her and spends the night in the ship with her. They don’t talk, they just lie together in the two beds Zack puts next to each other. Trini’s grateful for Zack. He knows that she doesn’t want to talk but still wants to show her his support. 

Before they fall asleep Trini quietly says “Thanks Zack”. 

“It’s no problem T, after all, we’re lesbros.” That earns him a long groan of pain, but they both laugh and fall asleep.


	2. Secrets

When Trini wakes up it’s to a headache and another headache shaking her awake.

“Zack what do you want?” 

“I’m hungry let’s go eat some food before school starts.”

Trini groans and sits up. She turns and sees the extra bag of clothes she keeps at the ship next to her on the floor. She looks up and sees Zack looking at her, judging by the look on his face he wants to ask her what happened back why she still won’t turn on her connection. 

“Just go ahead and ask homeboy, I know you want to.” 

“T what happened yesterday? It felt like someone had squeezed my chest and I feel tears forming and then....nothing besides you slamming the connection off. I was so worried. I was stuck going to first and second, but then I ditched to come find you. That hurt was too real to leave you on your own.” Zack said quietly, he had moved to sit next to Trini on the bed.

Trini sighed, she knew she couldn’t just tell him what happened because Kim is also his friend and to be honest, it isn’t really Zack’s business. But he already knew about the crush she had on the taller girl and she trusts him, and Trini knows talking to her best friend would make her feel better.

“I thought Kim...I thought we were having a thing with the flirting, but she went out with some guy last week. I was going to tell her I liked her but…obviously I overheard that instead.” Trini didn’t want to tell Zack all the details, plus Kim technically hadn’t made a choice. And while Trini is hurt, she wants to keep what happened between them.

“Oh T, that sucks. I’m so sorry. Are they together?” Zack says as he gently wraps his arm around her.

“No, but it’s only a matter of time right? I don’t want to hear the rejection.”

“Don’t think like that T I’m sure it’ll all work out between you too. And hey, even if it doesn’t you can always find some other chick. But I know if you ever do tell her, Kim would still care about you very much and the same way. She was so worried yesterday, she almost bit some dude’s head off when he wouldn’t get out of her way when she was leaving school to look for you.” 

Trini chuckled at that. Kim has a record for being snappy and threatening when someone keeps her from doing something she’s determined to do. Once, Kim was set on helping Jason and Trini cook dinner for the group at one of their ranger group nights. Kim and Jason had bickered back forth for so long, Trini had finished making the burgers for everyone and just had Kim put the sprinkles on the cupcakes Billy had brought. The grumpy face Kim had was so cute, Trini couldn’t help laughing. The grumpy face Jason had was even funnier and Zack had laughed so hard he almost slipped and Billy had to help keep him standing. They were dorks, the lot of them, but they’re her dorks. 

Trini gets up “Thanks dude. But don’t treat Kim any differently, this is between us and she can’t help how she feels. But also, get out. I need to change.” 

“Of course dude, I understand what you’re saying. But Trini! You’re breaking my heart, we just had a nice heart to heart and now you’re throwing me out?!” Zack dramatically calls out while Trini pushes him toward the door. 

“Yeah, now move.” Trini says as she winks and shuts the door on him. 

Trini changes into a purple band shirt, some black skinny jeans, and pulls on a black jacket. She grabs her beanie and goes into the ship has and fixes her hair and stuff. She slowly turns her connection back on. Immediately she can feel Billy’s happiness and Jason’s relief. She can feel Zack’s energy from further in the ship and can feel he’s happy that she turned it back on. Trini tired not to focus on feeling for Kim but she can’t help but feel a faint sadness. She tries to block Kim out and collect herself that way the others don’t have to feel how she’s still hurting. 

She grabs her bag and headphones as she walks out the door and she sees Zack had changed too. They take off and grab a quick breakfast from a fastfood place and head to school. On their way there Zack cracks some jokes and Trini laughs. Zack gets even happier when Trini says some too, and he then goes on to tell her about he saw an action movie where some guy did this move that Zack wants to learn how to do so he could look cool while they fight. 

They eventually get to school and Trini sighs has they enter, preparing herself to see Kim and even worse, Kim with that guy. As they pass by Kim’s locker Trini is relieved to see she’s there alone. Zack waves to Kim and Trini looks and nods her head. Kim smiles and waves to them, but Trini notices that she seems really tired. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Zack leaves Trini off at her first period and the day is pretty normal , until her theater class that is. She sighs as she walks in and takes her seat in the back and puts her headphones on. The class really isn’t bad at all. The teacher is this nice, peppy, younger woman who has a passion for the subject and doesn’t really force them on stage. As the class comes in a girl walks in and sits next to her. She’s left in peace for a bit and then the teacher walks in.

“Okay class, for this assignment you guys will have to get into partners and pick a short scene from any play or movie and perform it for the class next friday. So pair up!”

Trini groans internally. It’s a chill assignment but she really doesn’t want to deal with other people right now. 

“Hey, wanna be partners?” Trini turns and looks at the girl next to her. She’s looking at Trini and she’s smiling as she waits for her to respond. The girl has light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and she has a nice tan. She looks like she’s in a sport and she’s, in all honesty, pretty good looking. 

“Sure.” Trini says as she looks at the girl. 

“Cool! I’m Serena.” 

“Trini.” 

“Oh so before we start, I kinda wanted to ask you about your headphones, are they a good brand? I’m looking for some new ones.” she says looking at Trini’s headphones. 

Trini’s kinda surprised that the girl seems so chill. They end up talking all of class and even decide on what to do, they decided to do a scene from some horror movie they had both seen. Trini has a fun time talking to her and she’s able to forget about Kim for a bit. They walk out of the class talking and Serena tells Trini to text her before they seperate in the cafeteria to sit with their respective friends. 

She walks up to the gang’s table and stops short of her seat when she sees the expressions on Jason and Zack’s faces. 

“Who were you talking to T?” Zack says with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Yeah, who was that Trini?” Jason says as he watches her sit down. 

“Oh that’s Serena, she’s kinda new. I have her in my advanced english class, she’s really nice.” Billy answers smiling at them. He continues to prepare his lunch, getting everything in order.

“Yeah, she’s chill. We’re partners in theater.” Trini says as she opens her lunch. 

“Ooooh~. So is she the person who was making you happy all last period?” Zack practically sings. Trini glares at Zack.

“T you should go for it she seemed to be flirting with you from what I saw.” Jason says smiling at her. 

“Jason stop she wasn’t flirting.”

“Are you kidding me T? She walked you here and she was looking into your eyes.” Jason looks at Zack then turns to Billy. 

“Jason just because someone’s nice that doesn’t mean they’re flirting.” Trini rolls her eyes. 

“Crazy Girl, she’s wearing a flannel! That's like, the lesbian uniform! Billy tell her.” Zack says. Trini turns to Billy expecting the boy to help her out. Billy looks up from his food and sits up straight.

“Trini young gay teenage girls are more likely to wear flannels regularly and she does wear them pretty often.”

“Billy you can’t base a person’s sexuality off what they wear-” 

“Trini. You wear a good amount of flannels. Also, when you walked away I saw her check out your butt.” 

Three things then happen at once. Trini blushes so hard she feels her ears heat up. Zack starts laughing so hard he has to hold onto Jason, as Jason smiles triumphantly and grins at her. And Kim, who had been so quiet Trini forgot she was there, crushes her orange in her hand. 

“Yooo Crazy Girl get it!” Zack yells laughing as he high fived Billy over Jason’s head. Trini covers her face with her hands groaning. How had she not realized it. 

She puts her head down on the table and Zack is suddenly next her shaking her while laughing. When she picks her head up she sees Billy helping Kim clean up some juice or something off the table. 

“Hey it’s okay, not everyone realizes they’re being hit on.” Jason says while laughing. 

“Mhm laugh all you want Boss but don’t think I forgot about the time you didn’t realize the cashier at the pizza place was hitting on you, even though he gave you free food and his number.” Trini claps back smirking at Jason’s deep blush and stuttering noises.

“Oh my god! How did I not know about this!” Zack says breathlessly. Trini’s worried that he’s going to pass out, he’s laughing so hard.

Once everyone calms down and eats, the rest of lunch passes quickly. Once the school day ends Trini goes to her locker to drop her stuff off. While she puts her books away she feels a presence behind her and turns to see Serena behind her. 

“Hey, I printed out the lines for our scene. Here’s your copy.” Serena says handing Trini a paper. 

“Thanks, this was nice of you.” Trini says, she looks at Serena and smiles. Serena leans against the locker beside Trini’s.

“It was no problem at all.” Serena says as she gently smiles at Trini. She leans in closer and says “Make sure you text me to we meet up sometime and practice before next friday, we can ace this so easily.” Trini can feel a blush coming on as Serena leans back and says “I’ll see you later Trini.” as she winks and walks away. 

Trini hears a locker slam and the noise snaps her out of her daze. She takes her phone out and sends a quick text to Serena so she can have her number and tells her that she wants to meet up on saturday to rehearse. 

Trini gets through practice without any issues. She does however notice that Kim seems to be respecting her wish for some space because she doesn’t touch Trini like she always does. They exchange a few words and the rest of the week continues like this. Kim only talks to her if she’s worried that she’s hurt or if Jason teams them up for exercises. That weekend Trini doesn’t see Kim at all. For the first time in what feels like forever, she has to sleep in her own bed during the weekend instead of Kim’s.

Trini ends up at Jason’s on friday and Zack’s on saturday. Jason takes Trini climbing in through his window at midnight in stride, and they sit around and play video games until they fall asleep. On saturday Trini meets up with Serena during the day and in the afternoon Zack meets up with them and she leaves with him. Zack and Trini spend the evening playing chess and watching movies with his mom. The following week continued the same way, with Trini and Kim barely interacting one on one.

However, Trini has been getting little notes in her locker throughout the past two weeks. They have little messages like ‘you’re cute when you’re lost in the music you listen to’ and ‘i hope you have a great day, you deserve it.’ and there was one that had made her blush saying ‘your laughs and giggles are adorable.’ Since they started like the day after Serena and her partnered up, Trini’s pretty sure it’s the taller girl. 

The notes are cute and make her smile. They are always in her locker before she gets to school so she never actually sees the other girl put them inside but maybe she’ll she there early enough to catch her in the act. But Trini kinda of wants to delay catching her because the notes make her feel better. She misses Kimberly a lot, but she’s not going to talk to Kim until she tells her why Kim went out with that guy and what she chooses to do about the relationship they had going on.


	3. Dating

On friday Trini and Serena kick ass on their scene and get an a. However, as class is ending, Trini accidentally spills some water onto Serena. 

“Oh shit I’m sorry let’s go to the bathroom.” Trini says as she grabs their bags and drags Serena to bathroom by her hand. They are wiping Serena’s jacket and shirt with some paper towels and Trini says “Shit dude I’m sorry. Can I get you something to make up for this?” 

“Umm I don’t need anything but I would kinda like a date with you.” Serena says blushing while she looks into Trini’s eyes. Trini stops and blushes. 

“You don’t have to it’s totally fine if you don’t want to. But I really would like to take you out, you seem like a great girl Trini.” Serena says when she notices how tense Trini is. 

Trini stops and thinks about it. Kim hasn’t said anything to her these past two weeks about what’s going on between them. Trini did see Kim talking to the guy again but the moment she had seen them together, Trini had turned and walked away. She seriously doubts Kim is going to pick her, if her radio silence wasn’t obvious enough. Zack did say that she should go for it with Serena since she seems nice. And the notes the other girl has left for her in her locker have been sweet and made her feel better these past two weeks. 

“Sure.” Trini says quietly, she’s not completely sure it’s the best idea but if doesn’t work there’s no real harm in trying. 

“Really? Are you busy tomorrow night?” Serena asks. She has this huge smile on her face, it’s pretty cute. 

“No, I’m free.” Trini says she continues to dry the jacket.

“Okay, I’ll pick you up at 7. Is that cool?” Serena says looking at Trini as she takes her jacket back. 

“Yeah, it’s good.” Trini says softly. She has a small smile on her face as they leave the bathroom and walk to the cafeteria in silence. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“I’ll see you tomorrow night Trini” Serena says as she touches Trini’s arm and smiles as she walks away.

Trini sits at the table and notices only Zack and Billy are there. 

“Yoooo Crazy Girl what was that flirting. That was definitely a higher level of flirting than saturday.” Zack says excitedly as he nudges her from his seat next to her.

“Zack don’t tease her, the last thing we want is a repeat of last tuesday’s practice.” Jason says as him and Kim get to the table and sit. Zack winces as he remembers how many bruises he got from Trini at practice that day after he and Jason had teased her.

The rest of the school day passes by in a flash and before Trini knows it the school day has ended and she’s walking out with Zack. 

“Yo T, wanna chill tomorrow and watch some movies?” Zack asks as they walk out of the school and into the parking lot toward the other rangers. 

“Sorry, I can’t I’ll be busy.” Trini says and she fixes the strap on her bag. 

“What! Do you have some sort of date or something Crazy Girl?” Zack jokes and starts chuckling. However he stops walking at Trini’s pause. It’s quiet for three seconds before-

“NO WAY!”

“Zack shut up!” 

“Crazy Girl’s ditching me to go on a date!” 

“ZACK!”

“Oh my god is it with Serena?” He says looking at Trini’s face. Her faint blush is all the response he needs. 

“Crazy Girl has game!” he yells laughing at Trini’s horrified expression.

“T HAS WHAT?” Jason yells at them from halfway across the parking lot, where he’s waiting for Zack with Kim and Billy.

“Crazy Girl has more game than us! SHE’S GOT A DATE!” Zack yells back at them to Trini’s mortification.

“Nope, I’m leaving. I’ll see you later.” Trini says as she walks away and heads home.

“Tell me how it goes. Have fun!” Zack yells after her. 

“But not to much fun!” Jason calls after her. Earning him a middle finger from Trini’s retreating form. 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“Yeah, so my mom named me after the main character from her favorite childhood anime.” Serena says rolling her eyes as she sits next to Trini on a bench. 

Serena had picked Trini up and driven them to go mini golfing on their date, but they were taking a short break. Trini was dying, she was laughing so hard. She looked up at Serena and giggled singing “Fighting evil by moonlight.” before bursting into more laughter. 

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want jerk I’m going to head to the bathroom.” Serena said as she stuck her tongue out at Trini and walked away.

Trini sat on the bench alone, lost in her thoughts. Even though Serena was a great girl, she couldn’t stop comparing her to Kim. Her eyes weren’t the same dark brown. Trini sighed, and kicked the ground. Maybe they could have happened if she had meet her before she fell so hard for Kim. 

“What’s up Trini?” Serena said as she got back sitting back down. 

“Nothing’s wrong what do you mean?” Trini says.

“Look, I know you haven’t exactly been all here. I see it in your eyes, you’re thinking of someone else.” Serena says seriously. 

Trini’s quiet as she looks back into Serena’s eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine Trini. So tell me about the girl who has your little heart.” Serena says with a small smile.

“How are you okay with this?” Trini says confused. She practically played her, why is she being so nice?

“You can’t help how you feel Trini. I meant it when I said you were great. I’m completely okay with being friends.” Serena smiled at her and that was all the invitation Trini needed. She told Serena about how she and Kim had a thing going but that Kim didn’t know what she wanted and now here they were. She obviously left out anything that was too close to being ranger related though. 

“Oh man, that sucks dude. But from what you’ve told me about her and what happened, I think she might have gotten scared by her strong feelings for you and panicked. Trust me, I know this from past experiences. But even if that is what happened, she still needs to talk you about why she did it and apologize for what she did. But let me tell you this, there is no way Kim isn’t crazy about you.” Serena says laughing at the end.

“Yeah I guess you’re right about that, she’s been scared that she’ll mess up and hurt our friends. Also, what do you mean? She went out with that guy.” Trini said confused at Serena’s laughter. 

“She might have gone out with that stale piece of bread but she’s into you. She gives me the biggest glares whenever I’m near you. Yeah, Kimberly is into you and you only.” 

Trini’s silent as she thinks over the past two weeks. Kim did seem tense anytime Serena was mentioned but that could just be because she doesn’t really know her. 

“Okay, I’m going to help you. I don’t have a plan yet, but don’t deny that you need my expert help Shorty.” Serena says offering her hand out to Trini. 

“Okay, let’s see what you got sailor scout.” 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

On sunday Trini chills with Zack on the train car. They lay down silently but she knows it’s only a matter of time before Zack asks about her date.

“So, how was your date?” Zack says while turns to face Trini while laying down.

“It was fine.”

“Just fine? I felt your happiness T.” Zack suddenly gasps “This means I have to give her the best friend speech!”

“We aren’t dating Zack.”

“What? But you seemed like you were having a great time?”

“Oh I had a great time. But she busted my ass for not being completely into it like halfway through the night. Afterward I told her about Kim and she’s chill about it, she said she’s cool with being friends.”

“Woah. I don’t know how I’d react to something like that.”

“Honestly, if I hadn’t met Kim first, I think we could have worked out really well. But I’m glad she wants to be friends. It’s kinda nice to have a normal friend.”

“HEY! I’M NORMAL.”

“...”

“I AM!”

“......”

Zack and Trini laugh and talk a bit more but it’s chill. Trini’s grateful Zack doesn’t mention Kim again.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

On monday Trini gets to school to see Serena waiting for Trini at her locker. 

“Hey!” Serena says as she moves so Trini can open her locker. 

“What’s up?” Trini says as she gets her book and notebook for next period and shuts her locker. She also grabs this morning’s note and holds it in her hand.

“I want you to look behind me secretly.” Serena says with a smirk on her face. Trini flicks her eyes behind Serena and catches a quick glimpse of Kim watching them. 

“Okay so Kim’s watching and?” 

Serena leans in closer. “Did you know that there’s a species of lizards that are all female and are all gay?”

“What? Really?” Trini says looking up at Serena in confusion.

“I don’t know but lizards are obviously the lesbian mascot now.” Serena says laughing.  
Trini laughs and puts her hand up to her face to hide her smile. 

Suddenly Trini hears a locker slam and sees that it’s Kim who slammed her locker shut and is marching away mad as hell. 

Serena leans back “Do you still think she’s not jealous?” 

Trini looks up at Serena in both confusion and shock. There’s no way Kim would choose her. She has that guy she went out with. “That doesn’t prove that she actually wants to be with me Serena.”

“Hmm we’ll see.” Serena says. “I know what I saw and if I have to pull some work to get the two of you together I will.”

“Why the hell are you so chill about this.” Trini says in shock.

“Because you guys are good, but stupid, people. And I’m such a nice person.” Serena says laughing and Trini rolls her eyes but laughs along too. 

“Thanks sailor scout.” Trini says. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It takes till friday for Trini to finally believe that Kim might be jealous. Honestly, Trini and Serena barely interact in front of Kim and it’s always strictly friendly, but that doesn’t stop Trini from feeling a faint echo of anger through the ranger bond. 

Friday morning Trini finally decided to completely open her bond back up with everyone, including Kim. Which means that when Serena and Trini seperate at lunch and Serena leans in for a quick hug from Trini, she got smacked in the face with Kim’s anger. The others don’t really know this, but Trini is very intune with their ranger bond. She feels the other’s emotions more strongly then the others and sometimes she has to purposely lessen her bond with them if it ever becomes too much. She hadn’t realized how much of a damper she had put between her and Kim that she hadn’t felt this anger before today. 

Trini finishes giving Serena her hug and says “By the way, you don’t have to keep giving me those notes. I get that you feel bad for me, but it’s chill.”

“What notes?” Serena says confused. 

“The ones you leave in my locker every morning. They’re nice but you can stop.” 

“Trini, I never left any notes in your locker.” Trini looks into the taller girl’s eyes and knows she’s telling the truth. 

“Oh. Okay then, I’ll see you later.”

When she gets to the table she says hi to the guys and purposely looks Kim in the eyes and says hey. Kim looks a little surprised because, although they had been talking, they hadn’t had any alone time since that night on the cliffs and Trini hadn’t been the one to start conversations since. But Kim gave her a shy smile and greeted her back.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Later on, everyone was praceting in the pit. Training was finishing up when Billy asked the group if they wanted to go over to his house to watch some movies.

“Yo Crazy Girl, you going to be with Serena or can you come?” Zack asks has he switches shirts. 

Before Trini can even answer Kim suddenly growls and snaps back “Trini is her own person.”

“Kim!” 

“What?” 

Trini walks up to Kim “Kim what is your deal?” She’s trying to look Kim in the eye but she won’t look back at her. 

“Nothing, it’s just that she doesn’t dictate your life.” Kim’s looking at anywhere but Trini as she stares her down from in front of her.

“Well yeah Kim. But neither do you, and she’s kinda special to me-”

“Yeah, well maybe no one wants to see you two flirt all the damn time!” 

Trini takes a step back partly due to Kim finally looking her in the eye as she snaps back, but also in hurt. Kim looks so upset, but suddenly the fire in her eyes is gone and replaced by pain. Then she’s pushing past Trini and running to the exit of the pit.

Jason takes a step toward Trini but she puts her hand up and stops him. 

“I got this.” She turns and chases after Kim. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“I thought I’d find you here.” Trini quietly sits next to Kim on the cliff that overlooks Kim’s spot. 

Kim’s shoulders are hunched and she looks like she’s a second away from crying.

“What happened back there Kim?” Trini softy says as she turns her head to look at her.

“I’m sorry.” Kim says softly, still looking down. Trini knows Kim means that she’s sorry for snapping at her but she also knows Kim. And she knows that Kim is apologizing for something else. 

“What are you sorry for Princess?” Trini says softly as she moves closer to Kim and puts her hand on top of Kim’s. 

“I-I’m sorry for everything Trini! I keep fucking up. First I kiss you and start going out with you, then I tell myself I’m not sure what I want and agree to go out on a lame ass date some random dude because I’m scared. And then I can’t even give you the space you want and get so stupidly jealous and angry that you’re talking to someone new. Then I snap at you because I’m mad that I was too late realizing that I’m in love you! I’m so sorry Trini. I was so scared that I was going to hurt you that ended up doing it anyway.” Kim’s crying now and won’t look Trini in the eyes. 

Trini’s in shock and has to repeat what Kim said in her mind again. Then it hits Trini. Kim wants her. Kim loves her. She was just scared. Trini’s so in shock she blurts out the first thing she thinks of.

“I’m not dating Serena.”

Kim wipes her eyes, “What?”

“I’m not dating Serena. We’re just friends.”

“But you went out? You seem so happy around her?” 

“We went out but I’m still in love with you, so we agreed to be friends.” 

Trini looks into Kim’s eyes and sees the exact moment Kim processes what she said. 

“You love me?” Kim says shakily staring into Trini’s eyes. 

“Of course I love you Princess. You actually love me?” Trini says softly but even she can hear the insecurity in the way her voice cracks at the end. 

Kim grabs Trini’s face in both her hands “Of course I love you, I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out. And I’m so sorry I hurt you because I was scared. I promise I’ll talk things out with you next time I panic and get stuck in my own head...If you’ll have me that is.” Kim looks scared and nervous as she looks into Trini’s eyes, waiting for her answer. Trini smiles and nods her head and then they’re kissing. And it’s the best kiss Trini has ever had in her life. 

When they finally separate Trini looks into Kim’s eyes and giggles. Kim softly giggles alongside her and pulls Trini to lie down with her. 

Their both quiet for a moment before Trini starts laughing. 

“What’s funny?” 

“I can’t believe it took your ass getting jealous for this to happen. I guess I’ll have to tell Serena she was right.” Trini groans “That tall bitch is going to be so smug.” 

“Wait-what? What do you mean she was right?” 

Trini looks up and smirks “She was telling me all week that you were jealous and sends her murder eyes anytime she’s near me but I didn’t believe her till today. Now I have to tell her she was right.” 

Trini watches as Kim slowly turns red. “I wasn’t that obvious.” 

“Kim, honey, your locker and lunches would say otherwise.” 

“S-shut up Trin!” Kim flips them over and Trini shrieks as Kim starts tickling her. 

When they finally stop tickling eacher other Trini looks up at the night sky and says “By the way, thanks for the notes.”

Kim’s stunned into silence. “H-how did you figure out they were from me?” 

“Well, they weren’t from Serena so I realized they were from you. It was very sweet by the way. I didn’t realize I was dating such a corny sweetheart.” 

“Triniiiiiiiiiiiiii.” Kimberly groans and covers her face while she she blushes. And Trini can’t stop giggling at how cute her girlfriend is.

Trini’s the happiest she’s ever been. She had thought that she wasn’t anything special but Kim and the others had helped change her view. Now she got the girl and she doesn’t plan on letting go anytime soon. And she knows Kim feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfiction ever so please, be gentle on my poor soul. But I really wanted to say that I'm new to having an account, so I don't know the settings very well. So in case it says this is only a one-shot, I want to let you know there's three chapters. So it's a three-shot?? It's multi-chapter lol. Tell me what you think!


End file.
